


From Mail Man to Model

by Ravenboyadam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forever unfinished sorry, Gen, Grown up AU, Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Some Cursing, akkashi is a model, also college au sort of, havent worked on since summer 2016, homophobic parents, kageyama is a mail man, more characters and ships will be added, not in this fandom anymore sorryyhhy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenboyadam/pseuds/Ravenboyadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is just minding his own business, finishing up his shift delivering mail, when he is rather rudely shoved into a table where a quite attractive man had just ordered an ice cream parfait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No use crying over spilled ice cream

Kageyama walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, a large (and quite heavy) messenger bag at his side full of letters and small packages. People jostled around him from every direction, though that was to be expected as it was currently noon and most people were probably heading off to eat lunch. Kageyama wished it was the same for him. But his shift wasn't over until he had delivered every piece of mail in his bag. He expected at least another hour and a half or two of work before he could relax and get a bite to eat. Just thinking about food made his stomach rumble and his mouth water.  
"Thank you, I've been waiting for this to arrive!" exclaimed a woman in a small apartment. Kageyama gave a small bow. "No problem. Have a nice day." He said politely before continuing to his next destination. It was going to be a long day. 

 

Three and a half hours later, Kageyama's messenger bag was feeling a half-ton lighter. He figured he only had a few more deliveries before he was done for the day. The sidewalks of the city weren't nearly as crowded as they were at noon, for which Kageyama was grateful as it was now easier to walk without getting bumped into every other second. He was nearing a small cafe with outdoor seating. As he got closer, he began to smell the sweet scent of pastries and fresh tea, the smells of soup and meat and food, food, food. Kageyama felt his stomach grumble intensely, oh how he wanted to eat. It happened as he was walking closer that a waiter was placing an ice cream parfait on the table of a young-looking black haired man and Kageyama couldn't take his eyes away. Just looking at the food made his mouth water and he found himself slowing his steps just to get to look at it longer. Just as he was about to walk right by the table, he was suddenly shoved roughly and saw some kid on a skateboard zoom past him before he fell over. Right onto the table beside him, as well as the man sitting there. With a yelp, he felt himself collide with the hard metal table, and then there was a clatter, and he felt something cold and wet dripping down his hair and onto his face, neck, and clothes. There were gasps and whispering around him for a few seconds before he felt someone trying to help him up. He gratefully took their help in standing but only after he was firmly on his feet again did he realize he was being spoken to.  
"Hey, hello? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" It was the man who had been sitting at the table with the dark hair. Kageyama turned to reply.  
"I'm fine, I'm so sorry for bumping into your t-" He was going to say table, but was too mesmerized by the face of the man before him to even finish his sentence. Beautifully shaped black eyes stared at him with concern, small mouth turned down in a frown. His skin was pale and clear and honestly the man looked like a model. Kageyama felt his cheeks heating up as not only was this man gorgeous, but the embarrassment of what just hapened was starting to catch up to him as he realized there was still ice cream dripping down his hair and face and down his light tan shirt.  
"I-I'm so sorry, I'll pay for you to get something else if you want-" Kageyama started but was cut off.  
"Absolutely not, it isn't your fault that this happened." The hark-haired man said as a waiter came over holding some wet towels. Tall, dark and handsome took one and handed it to Kageyama to clean himself off, but started just doing it for him as Kageyama just stood there, seemingly shocked. "I'll be sure to make it up to you for having that ice cream fall on you. Here," he said giving kageyama a little buisness card which he accepted with a small bow, "my name is Akaashi Keiji, and please just give me a call or text whenever you're cleaned up and I'll take you to dinner." A kind smile graced Akaashi's lips and Kageyama felt himself blush even further. Akaashi had cleaned most of the ice cream from Kageyama's head and face but he still felt extremely gross and sticky. Kageyama gave a deep bow.  
"Thank you, I'll be sure to text you!" he said, probably too loudly, but he was never one to keep his voice very in-check. He turned to run to the nearest bus stop. He knew that there was a bus leaving in fifteen minutes, and if he could catch it, he could make it home in about an hour. The rest of the mail in his bag could just wait, he would be sure to explain to his boss what happened later and hope he wouldn't be fired.  
Thankfully, Kageyama made it to the bus stop about two minutes before it would have taken off. Sitting in an empty row, he leaned against the window as the bus rumbled off, the smell of chocolate ice cream assaulting his nostrils. He could feel a few people staring at him but paid no mind to them.  
Almost exactly an hour later, Kageyama got off at his bus stop and trudged the last block to his apartment. It was small and dingy and old, but it was what Kageyama could afford. He Turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, uttering a quiet "I'm home.", even though there was no one there to hear him. Slipping off his shoes, he stripped as he walked to the shower, not even bothering to put his ice cream clothes in the hamper. Walking into the shower, the warm water felt really good after having cold ice cream spilled on his head. His thoughts drifted back to Akkashi Keiji. "...Please just give me a call or text..." kageyama recalled him saying. Stepping out of the shower, the first thing Kageyama did (after getting dressed and putting his dirty clothes in a hamper) was take the buisness card and type the phone number into his mobile phone. The card said "Akaashi Keiji, Rikiga Tokyo Modeling" in a fancy print, and under that were two phone numbers, one for the agency and one for Akkashi. Kageyama could hardly believe his eyes. No wonder he had thought Akaashi looked like a model, he was one!


	2. Dinner? It's a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really soon for me to be updating, but its not often I get struck with so much inspiration to write. I tried my best to make a nice long chapter though, but I probably failed. I also tried to avoid typos. Anyway, please enjoy!

Kageyama scrolled to Akaashi's new contact in his phone and sent a text;  
[Hello it's the guy who ran into your ice cream.] sent 4:23 pm  
Kageyama figured that was good enough. First thing to do would be grabbing a quick snack. He shuffled into the kitchen and looked into a fridge at his options: a box of leftovers, an old banana, two water bottles, some raw fish, a carton of milk, and soy sauce. He closed the fridge. Sighing, he searched through his cabinets until he finally found a packet of snack crackers. They were a little stale, but good enough to nibble on as he headed to the laundromat to wash his work clothes. 

As he walked the three blocks to the laundromat with a sack of his dirty clothes slung over his back, Kageyama felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and sure enough, Akaashi had texted him back. He tapped on the mail icon on his phone.  
[Ah good you texted me. Sorry, I never caught your name?] sent 4:48 pm  
Kageyama texted back immediately.  
[It's Kageyama Tobio. ] sent 4:48 pm  
Straight forward and to the point. It's how Kageyama had always texted, and if he wasn't careful, many thought he came off as cold and disinterested. His phone buzzed.  
[Great! I'm still planning on taking you to dinner tonight. Anywhere specific you want to go?] sent 4:50 pm  
Kageyama pushed open the door to the laundromat, temporarily pocketing his phone as he dumped his laundry into one of the washers and inserted a few coins for it to start. He pulled his phone back out to reply to Akaashi's text.  
[No, I never eat out so I don't know any restaurants. Anywhere is fine. I'm grateful that you're taking me. Thank you.] sent 4:54 pm  
He sat down on one of the benches in the building. He could hardly remember having texted anyone so much. He probably had at some point back in high school, but he'd rather not remember. Things were different now. He wished he could go back to those simpler times, but knew it was hopeless, so instead opted to just not think of them. He almost didn't notice another text from Akaashi.  
[Okay, that's fine! I know a good place. If you're not uncomfortable with it, text me your address and I'll pick you up at six.] sent 4:58 pm  
Kageyama didn't have any reason not to trust Akaashi. He knew there were always risks with giving away one's address, but he was willing to take it. It had been years since he had last eaten out at a restaurant, much less with someone accompanying him. At this point in his life, he simply couldn't afford to. He went on ahead and texted Akaashi his address. It had been a while since Kageyama had gotten excited over doing something. At that same moment, he realized that he was going to dinner with a very attractive man, who was a model and probably somewhat rich, and he didn't have anything nice to wear. The best Kageyama guessed he could muster was a pair of dark blue slacks and one of his few nice button up shirts. He had a pair of Sperry rip-offs he could wear and maybe he would look halfway decent.

Kageyama left the laundromat once he had set his clothes to dry. He would pick them up after dinner with Akaashi. He needed to head home to change anyway. True to his earlier thoughts, Kageyama was very unimpressed at his clothing selection. He did his best, but it wasn't very good. Looking in the mirror, he made sure his pockets were tucked in and his collar was straight, then grabbing a comb and giving his hair a quick brush. He looked himself over in the mirror once more, and tried a smile. The corners of his mouth turned up awkwardly, eyes scrunching in more of a look of ridicule than happiness. Within seconds, he dropped the act and trudged out of the tiny bathroom, mood slightly dented. He checked the time on his phone: 5:53 pm. At that moment, his doorbell buzzed and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Suddenly Kageyama felt his heartbeat quicken. He was just nervous, he told himself. Calm down, calm down, he repeated in his head until his hand reached out a touched the cool metal of the doorknob. The door swung inward to reveal Akaashi standing there, just as handsome as Kageyama remembers him being. He wore a dark green shirt under a gray blazer, and black jeans. Now Kageyama wishes he has worn jeans as well. His whole outfit suddenly seemed ridiculous next to what Akaashi was wearing, standing there all cool with his hands in his pockets.  
"Evening Kageyama." Akaashi greeted, breaking the silence. He has such a smooth voice, not too deep nor too light. "Ready to go eat?" He stepped to the side to let Kageyama step out.  
"Yes, and good evening to you too!" Kageyama said as he locked his front door. He heard a chuckle from Akaashi, but dismissed it. He wouldn't be surprised if Akaashi laughed at his outfit or his apartment or his face, or really anything about himself. He turned and was lead by Akaashi to a sleek black car. Akaashi held the door for him to get in and Kageyama felt himself blush slightly. "Thank you." Akaashi got in after him and closed the door.  
"Take us to Corneille please." Akaashi instructed to the driver before turning to Kageyama. "It's a French place. I hope you enjoy it." Akaashi smiled as he spoke and Kageyama felt a light flutter in his heart. Tonight really was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule will be.... well, there isn't really an update schedule. That's why I have chapter two out so early. I'll update whenever I have a new chapter. Enjoy!


	3. The dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Kageyama have their dinner date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!!! ;;;n;;;  
> Please forgive the late update, I just didn't have inspiration for a while, and I've been kinda behind in school so it's stressing me out to try and catch up! So, I hope you like this chapter. I didn't re-read it to check for spelling mistakes so if you see one pls point it out so I can fix it. Also, I feel like I'm overusing their names but idk how else to write? So please tell me if you liked this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Kageyama fidgeted in his seat. They had been riding in silence for about five minutes and Kageyama was starting to sweat with anxiety. It had been at least two years since he had last been on a date but it had gone horrible. He still remembered sitting at an outdoor cafe with his date. The two of them had been awfully quiet. Kageyama didn't consider himself a social butterfly and had no idea how to make conversation. His date would say something every now and then, and Kageyama would reply, but it never lasted more than a few exchanged sentences. The date ended up not calling him again. Kageyama had been upset for days. 

Now, he was terrified of the same thing happening with Akaashi. Thankfully, the other spoke just then. 

"So, Kageyama, what do you do for work?" Akaashi asked in a friendly voice.   
"I deliver mail." Kageyama stated bluntly but not on purpose. 

"Ah, I see, that explains what you were wearing earlier, and the messenger bag." Akaashi continued. "I work as a model. I'm in a lot of clothing catalogues." He chuckled quietly at the end. 

"I think that's cool." Kageyama blurted out. His cheeks were red, but he felt a sudden burst of confidence to keep talking. "I wish I could do something cool like that..." He trailed off. Akaashi looked slightly stunned, but he was obviously trying to hide a small smile. 

"W-well, it's a lot of work too, being a model. Very tiring. I'm guessing working as a mail man wasn't your first choice of work. What do you aspire to do, Kageyama?" 

Now that was a question Kageyama hadn't been asked in a long time, asked what HE wanted. But he knew what he wanted, even though he knew he couldn't have it.   
"I want to play volleyball. Professionally." 

The car had stopped before Akaashi could say anything to that. He actually got out and held the door for Kageyama, who had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't actually a date, just making up for the ice cream incident that afternoon. He hated himself for it, be he felt like he might have started taking a slight liking to the handsome, dark-haired model. 

They walking into the restraunt together, being led to a table that Akaashi had seemingly reserved for them. Akaashi even had the grace to pull Kageyama's chair out for him to sit in and at this point, Kageyama thought he felt Cupid's arrow in his heart. 

"So back to our conversation," Akaashi started as they sat, "why didn't you become a volleyball player like you wanted?"

Oh, now THAT was a story. Maybe not one he should share with someone he only met that day. Kageyama sat contemplating what information to give and what to keep as a waitress came to take their drink orders. 

"Have whatever you want." Akaashi added. Kageyama got a green tea and Akaashi ordered oolong. As the waitress left, Akaashi looked back to Kageyama in question. 

"Well, right out of high school, I was scouted by some colleges. I chose the one I wanted to go to and had a good first year. But then, after..." Kageyama trailed off, not exactly wanting to state that he was gay so bluntly, "...after some problems with my parents, they stopped paying for me to go. I didn't have a job but got one as soon as I could. But I still couldn't pay for it, so I had to drop out. And now I guess I'm just trying to get by." Kageyama ended awkwardly. He had decided to leave out how horrible his college experience was, as well as how sucky life was in general for him. Things far too personal about his life to tell to someone he had only met a few hours earlier. 

Akaashi looked very focused on Kageyama, his dark eyes sharp and shiny. 

"That's quite a story." Akaashi mused quietly, as their waitress set their drinks down, asking if they were ready to order. Kageyama, not accustomed to French food, ordered an omelette, and Akaashi ordered some sort of dish that was pronounced very strangely.

"Let's stay off of sensitive topics," Akaashi said thoughtfully, "what's something you like to do?" 

The immediate thing that came to mind was playing volleyball, but he knew that would just make him sound boring, and dammit, Kageyama really wanted a fucking chance with this guy! 

"Well, I like listening to music, but I don't think that counts..." He said, scratching his head. 

"Of course that counts! What kind of music?" Akaashi enthused. 

"Um, pop and rock. Sometimes alternative."

They talked about music and other interests, like tv shows and movies until their food came. Kageyama was very pleased with his omelette. It had been a while since he had eaten something so tasty. 

"This is so good!" He said with his mouth full, barely keeping the food in his mouth. Akaashi laughed out loud, causing Kageyama to fix him with a confused look. 

"Y-you should have seen your face when you said that!" Akaashi actually giggled and oh lord Kageyama begged to be struck by lightning. But at the same time, he immediately felt insecure by that comment. Did his face look weird? His mouth was full of food so he probably looked like an idiot, Akaashi probably thought he was gross now. Maybe it showed on his face that he didn't appreciate the comment as Akaashi quickly said "I'm glad you're enjoying the meal! If you're not too full, we can even order some dessert."   
That definitely perked Kageyama's interest, as he hadn't had some real, quality dessert in a long time. Unfortunately, he found as he finished his dinner, he was too full to possibly have a dessert and politely declined. 

As the two of them were finishing up and getting ready to pay and leave, something caught Akaashi's eye and he suddenly covered his mouth to try and keep from laughing. Kageyama gave him a questioning look and Akaashi discreetly pointed to a woman walking a bit behind their table, with toilet paper trailing from the back of her dress Kageyama suddenly caught a fit of laughter and struggled to hide his smile. Akaashi, on the other hand, stared captivated by Kageyama's beautiful smile. He quickly went back to normal though, as Kageyama calmed down. 

The two exited the restraunt merrily, still giggling about the toilet paper woman. The car ride back to Kageyama's apartment was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Not only that, but a small smile never left Kageyama's face the whole ride back. 

Once at his apartment, Akaashi one again, held Kageyama's door for him to get out. They walked together to the door and stood facing each other.   
"Thank you for taking me out tonight. I had a really good time." Kageyama's voice jittered nervously. Akaashi opened his mouth, but then closed it. After a few moments of silence he took both of Kageyama's hands in his own and smiled widely. 

"Kageyama, I would love to go out with you again like this some time." He said, his voice less confident than in had been all night, eyes trained on the ground. Kageyama on the other hand, felt his face completely go red. He was stunned. This amazing man, this MODEL, what asking him out on another date? He could hardly believe it and struggled to respond. 

"Y-um yes yeah that's good sounds- I-I mean sounds good! Yes." He stuttered. Akaashi only looked up and smiled, squeezing Kageyama's hands before letting go softly. 

"Thank you. Goodnight Kageyama." He said sweetly, and Kageyama could feel his heart melting. 

"G-goodnight, A-Akaashi!" 

 

As Akaashi was driven off, Kageyama finally let himself into his apartment. He was met with the strange smell that always lingered, the dirty floors, the peeling wallpaper, the patched sofa. He took a deep breath. "Home" he thought. His heart beat wildly. He made sure to go through everything that had happened that night because he never wanted to forget. He actually wanted to cry from happiness. He felt like his life was just getting worse and worse and Kageyama had been getting scared he wouldn't be able to handle it and eventually end up doing something he might regret, or maybe decide it wasn't worth it and end his life altogether. He had been overcome with pressure and loneliness and stress and depression. But Akaashi had come into his life on a whim, and things were starting to look up slightly. 

Taking another deep breath, Kageyama decided he needed some sleep. But before he could settle into bed, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Akaashi. 

[ Tonight was awesome. I can't wait until next time! Let's make it more casual then ;) sleep well Tobio ] sent 10:39 pm

Kageyama felt blush run up his neck when he read his first name. He could help but smile at it, that and the cheesy winking face. 

[ yes I had the best time I've had in so long with you!!! Thank you. Goodnight. Keiji ] sent 10:41 pm

Kageyama felt like he maybe was going overboard with the exclamations AND Akaashi's first name, but he just couldn't help but be excited. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of his next date with Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the story progresses. I'm not super proud of this chapter. I'm trying to write Kageyama more emotional as you get to know him but I just feel like I'm not putting enough emotion into the characters. Please tell me what you think. Maybe it's just me. I'm doing my best. I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Coffee and date me maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's life is just a damn roller coaster. Good things and bad things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I wrote this all in one sitting this morning and did not read over it to check for spelling mistakes. Feel free to point any out. I really feel like this fic is starting to go somewhere. Anyway, im sore and exhausted and have school to do so please enjoy this chapter.

A loud, consistent beeping echoed through Kageyama's apartment. He opened his sleep-laden eyes only to be blinded my the bright light of day. Turning off his alarm, he pushed himself out of bed with only one thought on his mind: coffee. 

In the kitchen, he pulled out the tin of his usual brew only to find it empty. He sighed heavily, dragging his feet back to his room to get dressed for work. Picking up his phone to check to time he remembered two things. A text from Akaashi reminded him of his awesome date the night before. It also reminded him he hadn't delivered all his mail that day. His boss would probably be pissed at him and he wasn't very excited to start his day that way. 

As he was pulling on his shirt though, he got an idea. He still had a bit of time before he needed to show up, and he still hadn't had his coffee. He sent a quick text to Akaashi. 

[ hey, sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if u would want to get coffee w/ me ths morning ? ] sent 7:31 am

He knew he had made some spelling mistakes but it was still readable. As he pulled on his shoes, he received a reply. 

[ Now? Sure. Where? ] sent 7:36 am

Kageyama ran his mind through all the nearby coffee shops he knew. This wasn't the first time he had had to buy coffee because he'd run out. Making a mental note to buy more coffee grounds, he decided on a place where the coffee was cheap, but still good. 

[ just meet me @ my apartment and we'll walk there. It's not far. Thnx! :) ] sent 7:39 am

He grabbed his mail bag and walked out the door. A cool morning breeze hit his face, but rather than uncomfortable, it was refreshing. There was a nice breeze today and Kageyama sat down on the steps to his apartment in wait for Akaashi to arrive. As he sat, people filled the sidewalks, bustling to and fro loudly, mixed with the sound of cars running and birds chirping. It was slightly chaotic, but Kageyama found it kind of relaxing. 

He almost startled when a taxi pulled up and Akaashi stepped out. His outfit was very different from what he had worn at dinner last night. Dark jeans contrasted a light grey sweater under a green jacket. He was also wearing a beanie that matched the color of his sweater. It looked really good on him, and his hair seemed to sparkle in the early sunlight as he stepped out of the car. Kageyama stood up to greet him and found his mouth curving up in a smile. Akaashi was smiling too, gourgeous as ever, Kageyama thought. 

"How are you this morning?" Akaashi spoke rather loudly, as the noise of the people around them was quite loud itself. 

"Tired. I'm out of coffee at home." Kageyama replied. They began to walk down the sidewalk, following the flow of people as Akaashi followed Kageyama's lead. "Do do you have work today?" Kageyama ventured. 

"Yes, actually. I have a photoshoot to go to at noon." He replied. 

"That's cool. What's it for?" Kageyama couldn't keep his eyes off Akaashi as the breeze whipped his hair against his hat. Really, "cute" was the word that popped into his mind at the sight and he hardly stopped himself from blushing. 

"It's for a new clothing line by-"

"You look cute today!" Kageyama blurted out. He couldn't believe himself. Akaashi's face colored and he looked away before quickly looked back at Kageyama. 

"Y-you know, you would probably make a good model, I mean you're certainly handsome enough." Akaashi said, quickly looking at his feet. It all came out in a quick rush but Kageyama caught every word. He was so flustered he nearly walked right past the cafe. He grabbed Akaashi's jacket sleeve to stop him. 

"Um, it's here." He said feeling awkward. Even just holding on to Akaashi's jacket felt intimate, and Akaashi couldn't keep himself from smiling. 

They walked into the cafe together and sat down. Kageyama ordered a plain black coffee with sugar but Akaashi ordered a latte. It was becoming obvious to Kageyama that Akaashi was fond of sweets. He stored that bit of information deep in his mind so as not to forget. 

__________________________________

 

"What's your favorite color?"Akaashi asked out of the blue. He felt like a teenager asking a silly question as that but it was something he wanted to know. What was Kageyama Tobio's favorite color? Kageyama hesitated, seemingly deep in thought before replying. 

"Orange."

"Hm, mine is purple. When is your birthday?" Akaashi continued. Kageyama looked at him strangely. 

"These are weird questions. It's December 22nd." 

"Well they're just things I want to know. My birthday is December 5th." Akaashi said with a sly smile. His chin rested in his hand propped on the table. Kageyama sat straight up. How interesting. "I can't believe I haven't asked this yet, but how old are you?"

"Almost 21. How old are you?" Kageyama replied as their drink were sat on the table. 

"I'm 22 years old." Akaashi fidgeted with his hands in his lap. "So, I was wondering. If, well, you wanted to date me. Like, officially. I know we only met yesterday but-"

"But it feels like longer." Kageyama finished for him. Akaashi smiled at that. They had been thinking the same thing. Oh and there was that face, the one Kageyama made any time he was flustered, with his mouth slightly open and his cheeks red. It was really cute. Akaashi nervously tucked a stray hair behind his ear. 

"I mean, yes I would love to d-date you!" Both of their cheeks got even more red as Kageyama had nearly yelled that to the whole cafe. There were a few quiet giggles and whispered from the tables around. Kageyama looked like he would die of embarrassment as he scratched his neck with his head down. Just as Akaashi was about to say something Kageyama sat straight up. 

"U-um, I'm so sorry Akaashi but I have to go now or I'll be late for work and I'm already probably in trouble so I really should go." He somehow pushed that out all in one breath. "Thank you for having coffee with me." He smiled that adorable smile, slightly awkward but in a cute way. 

"I enjoyed being with you! Bye!" Akaashi called as Kageyama pushed open the doors. Akaashi caught his waving out the window and coverd his mouth as he chuckled. Only then did he realize Kageyama had left without paying. It wasn't any trouble for Akaashi to cover the cost as well as tipping. He could guess from the looks of Kageyama's apartment and the job he currently had that money was probably constantly tight for him. He really wanted to know more about Kageyama, but it was still too early in any sort of relationship. He also thought about Kageyama's happiness. Whenever he wasn't smiling, he had a rather irritated looking resting face and didn't seem to smile very often. Kageyama's face didn't bother Akaashi though, rather he thought it was quite attractive, the reason he had asked the other out in the first place. Not only that, but Akaashi had been a victim of bullying because of his face his whole life, and he really hoped Kageyama hadn't gone through the same experience, though he doubted it. Although he had a pretty face, many had told Akaashi he looked emotionless, robotic. Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, Akaashi hailed a taxi to take him home. 

__________________________________

 

Sure enough, Kageyama got an earful from his boss when he arrived at work. Not only did he not deliver all his mail the day before, but he had barely made it in on time this morning. By the time he was done being lectured, he had been threatened that if he couldn't step it up, he might lose his job. That though was seriously depressing and despite his good morning, it made Kageyama feel quite dreary as he picked up his share of mail to be delivered. All the other deliverers had already left, and Kageyama was the last out the door because of his lecture. 

 

He had been working for about fifteen minutes and was in an apartment sorting things in to mail slots when someone bumped into him causing him to drop a few letters. 

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Pleaded a bone-chillingly familiar voice. Kageyama tried not to let them see his face as he bent down to pick up his dropped mail but unfortunately the person crouched to help as well. Kageyama had no chance of hiding as they both stood up. He simply didn't look at the man's face and kept his eyes on the mail. But when he tried to take the letters out of the others hand, or wouldn't relent and Kageyama had not choice but to look up. Oikawa Tooru's face stared at him blankly. Kageyama gave another tug of the envelope and Oikawa's hand relented. A flood of terrible college memories came flooding back and he looked away to continue sorting mail but Oikawa didn't move. Finally, after a few agonizing minutes of silence, Oikawa spoke. 

"This is something I never thought I'd see. Tobio-chan sorting my mail." 

Kageyama ground his teeth together, willing himself not to say a word. Oikawa was in exercise wear, obviously staying in shape because he was still on the team. Still the main setter. Oikawa cleared his throat, interrupting Kageyama's train of depressive thought. 

"Are you doing okay? It's been a while since I last saw you. You look thinner." Oikawa smiled politely, trying but failing to mask his concern. 

"I'm doing fine." Kageyama replied quietly. No he wasn't doing fine. He was one mistake away from losing his job, could barely pay his rent every month and still afford to eat something at each meal, and every day seemed worse than the one before. The only good thing in his life at the moment was Akaashi. But of course he wouldn't say this. Unfortunately, Oikawa had always seen through his lies. The look in his eyes told Kageyama he knew he wasn't fine. 

"Well, if you ever need anything, you still have my number I hope, so just text me. Seriously." Oikawa finished before going right on his way. True, Kageyama still had his number. He had a lot of numbers from old friends that he didn't text, hasn't texted for a long time. He finished sorting the mail and moved on to the next building on the street, a full day of work ahead of him, wondering how today could possible get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Angst. 
> 
> Probably my longest chapter yet. I'm very proud. 
> 
> Also Kageyama is totally the person who uses text shortcuts and emojis. Fight me.


	5. Being a model is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!!!! I've been busy and not feeling good and just lacking any inspiration to write. 
> 
> I hope you forgive me and have a good thanksgiving week. As for when the next chapter will be out, hopefully before Christmas. ;__;

"Beautiful smile, Akaashi, perfect!"  
"To the left a little, lean your hip."  
"Hold still, don't move!"

Akaashi wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished up a photoshoot for a clothing catalogue of some store's merchandise. His body ached from head to toe, as he had been holding pose after post non-stop for almost six hours, only getting a few breaks. His feet hurt from standing the whole time and he wanted nothing more than to flop down on his bed at home and take a very long nap. 

 

"Ah, Akkashi san, we've been allowed to go. Ready?"  
Akkashi's manager came up to him and asked. Her name was Tanaka Saeko. Honestly, when he first met her Akkashi didn't think he would get along with he fiery personality. But now he can't imagine anyone else as his manager. 

"Yes. I'm sore all over and ready for a nap." He whined quietly. This brought a laugh from Saeko's mouth. 

"I bet you would! But make sure you get all that makeup off first or you'll stain your sheets." She teased. Akkashi was painfully aware of the ridiculous amount of makeup on his face. He felt completely disgusting and the first thing he would do at home was take a shower. 

 

The car ride back to Akkashi's house was quiet and Akkashi had to keep himself from falling asleep. He let out a sigh upon stepping into his house. It wasn't a huge, fancy house, as people seemed to assume just because he was a model. No, it was a nice, simple, normal-sized house. Akkashi would admit, he made a good amount of money but it wasn't spent on his living quarters. 

 

Running the shower water, Akkashi was struck with a though. When he had told Saeko about Tobio, she looked at him skeptically. 

 

_"And so you asked him on a date?"_  
Saeko's eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion.  
"After you just met him? What the hell!" 

_Akkashi shuffled his feet. Tobio had been really cute in Akkashi's eyes, the way he looked, the way he acted, especially his smile. It was dorky and awkward but very very cute. And even though it hadn't been long at all, he felt so comfortable around Tobio. Akkashi couldn't understand why Saeko was being like this._

_"I don't see the problem..." He muttered grumpily._

_"The problem is that you haven't even known each other for a full day! Don't you think you're going into this a bit fast?"_

_At this, Akkashi couldn't argue. What she said was true. His cheeks colored a bit and he played with his nails as he replied._

_"I really do like him though."_

_Saeko sighed and put a hand on Akkashi's shoulder.  
"I can see that. But maybe take things a bit slower and talk about how your relationship is going to work. Spend a little more time getting to know each other."_

 

Akkashi stripped his clothes and stepped into the shower. He really liked Tobio but the more he considered Saeko's words, the more he figured she was probably right. He needed not meet up with Tobio every day and take things a bit more slowly and just spend some time getting comfortable with Tobio and getting to know him if he wanted a lasting relationship. 

 

It was almost eight-o-clock when Akkashi, hair still wet from his shower, heard his phone make a little jingle noise that indicated a text. Akkashi plopped down on his couch with a bowl of instant noodles (he was too lazy to cook) and unlocked his phone. 

[ work was awful! :'( I hope u had a gud photoshoot ] sent 7:56 pm

It was from Tobio of course. Akkashi was about to type a reply when Saeko popped into his head, _"take it slow!"_

[ it went well. I'm very tired now. I'm sorry your day didn't go well. You can talk to me about it if you'd like. ] sent 7:58 pm

[ I bumped in2 someone I knew frm college nd it brought back sum bad memories. :( I also was given an extra load of mail to deliver because of what happened yestrday :(( ] sent 8:00 pm

[ Tobio would you ever like to talk to me about your college experience? I'm curious but I want you to tell me in your own time. ] 

Akkashi almost didn't sent the text but figured he might as well. Saeko could kiss his ass. 

-sent 8:01 pm

 

[ yah I'll tell you sometime when I know you bettr. Srry :/ it's just rlly personal and it affected my entire life ] sent 8:01 pm

[ it's fine don't apologize. Well I'm gonna relax for the rest of the evening. You should too. Goodnight Tobio :) ] sent 8:02 pm

Akkashi rarely used emoticons when texting but figured, Tobio used them quite a lot so he thought he should too. 

[ okay. Goodnight Keiji ! :) ] sent 8:03 pm

 

Akkashi flipped through the tv channels when he remembered something Tobio had told him on their first date, "I want to play volleyball. Professionally."  
Akkashi flipped to the channel that normally played college volleyball. 

_"-nother one of Oikawa's killer serves gains a point! Their rivals are falling behind quickly!"_

If volleyball was what Tobio loved, Akkashi figured he ought to refresh his senses. He had played volleyball in high school, but since then had forgotten a bit about it and watching this was like looking back in time. He really hoped this whole "take things slow" advice from Saeko would work out in the end. He didn't really feel like losing Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter I would LOVE it if you left a kudos and/or comment. It makes me so happy and even more motivated to write. Please only leave constructive critisizm, even if you mean to critisize in a kind way it will still make me beat myself up. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!!


	6. Thoughts and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in 5000 years. Have so Kageyama angst and backstory. I hope you enjoy and forgive me for being absent.

Kageyama flopped into bed, sighing heavily. Fortunately, nothing else had gone wrong while he was working but running into Oikawa had definitely brough back memories from college that he had been trying to forget for a while. Memories from when he played on the volleyball team. With Hinata. And, unfortunately, Oikawa. 

Kageyamas head started to hurt from thinking about stuff he didn't like. His stomach growled, he hadn't eaten more than a sandwich for dinner but he figured he would last through the night. He was exhausted so decided going to bed a little early wouldn't hurt. He had a hard time drifting to sleep, and when he finally did, it wasn't very peaceful. 

 

_"Please, just give me a chance at being the main setter!" Kageyama pleaded with his coach._

_"Enough Kageyama! I know you wish you had Oikawa's place on the team but this kind of jealousy is unacceptable! Until you han learn to be happy for the place you have, you'll be sitting on the bench!" His couch yelled. The gym was empty except for them thankfully, and the coach stormed out after his rant. But Kageyama bit his lip and headed to the changing room with glossy eyes._

_The only person in the changing room was Hinata who had waited for him. Kageyama quickly wiped his eyes. The only time he ever got to play in games anymore was if they subbed him in so he and Hinata could do their freak quick as a secret weapon of sorts, then Kageyama would go back to the bench. In the time it took Kageyama to graduate high school, Oikawa had become far better at setting._

_Hinata knew how upset Kageyama was. Hinata was still a regular player and he knew that volleyball was Kageyama's passion. He couldn't imagine how it must feel to have to watch from the sidelines as everyone took part in the one thing you wish you were doing more than anything._

_"Hey, how are you?" Hinata asked tentatively._  
_"I feel fucking useless." Kageyama growled quietly as he changed into his regular clothes. Hinata's heart broke for him and he leaned up and kissed Kageyama on the cheek. Kageyama's expression softened a little and he gave a small smile.  
"Let's just go home." He said quietly._

 

_______

 

_"So Tobio, bringing anyone home for the holidays?" His mom asked cheerily into the phone._  
_"W-well, there's someone I'm with now... But I'm not sure you'd approve." He said nervously. His parents had no idea he was gay, or that he was in a relationship._   
_"Oh Tobio, why didn't you tell me sooner? This is great! Why wouldn't I approve?" True, Kageyama's mother had dreamed of him finally getting a girlfriend for quite some time. But unfortunately for her, Kageyama didn't swing that way._  
_"Well mom, it's- it's just that, well..." He paused for a long time. At least a full minute of silence._  
_"Tobio?"_  
_"M-mom I'm with a guy." He envisioned himself ripping of a very painful bandaid as he said it. That's how it felt. There was an even longer period of silence. It felt like an eternity. Kageyama wished he had just died in that moment so he wouldn't have had to hear what his mother said next._  
_"How disgusting." He voice was ice cold. "I can't believe you. That you would disgrace us like this." Kageyama's lower lip was trembling._  
_"I had hopes for you. I thought you would turn out better than this, Tobio." Warm tears dripped onto Kageyama's kitchen floor. "You can forget about us paying for your tuition any longer and don't you think you're ever welcome in this house again. You're a disappointment." With that, the call ended. Kageyama sat on his kitchen floor and cried for longer than he could ever remember crying in his life._

 

Kageyama woke up with a small gasp. There were tears in his eyes. He allowed a few to fall out but then quickly rubbed them away. He turned on his phone to check the time. It was around six in the morning. He sighed. The sun was just beginning to come up but there wasn't enough light for there to be much color and everything in the bedroom just looked gray to Kageyama. He felt very gray. 

 

He curled back up and lay in bed for another hour before he knew he had to get up to get ready for work. His limbs were heavy and his mind fuzzy and despite going to be early the night before, he still felt exhausted. Halfway to the kitchen to get coffe he remembered he didn't have any. He was sure he just stood in the middle of his living room for a solid five minutes before finding the energy to move again, grabbing his back and slipping on his shoes as he headed to work. He would get there a little early today so he wouldn't risk making a mistake that might get him fired. 

 

 

The next few days went by in a blur. Akkashi and Kageyama didn't text or call each other. And Kageyama felt the same dreary cloud hanging over his head that he had felt since his flashback dream. Everything just felt so gray and colorless. He kind of wanted to talk to Akaashi but the other hadn't texted him all week so he couldn't imagine Akaashi wanted to talk to him. Maybe he had lost interest. That was a depressing thought. As if reading his mind, Kageyama's phone rang. It was Akaashi. Surprised, he answered it immediately.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Tobio! I'm sorry I haven't texted you all week. It's been busy and I just needed some time to myself." Akaashi said. Oh. So maybe he had gotten tired of Kageyama.  
"Oh, it's fine..." He trailed off.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me today?" Truthfully, Kageyama didn't want to. Not because he didn't want to see Akaashi, but he didn't really feel like seeing anyone. He really wanted to be alone, but at the same time wished someone would give him attention. The conflicting feelings gave him a headache.  
"Sure. Where?" He ended up saying.  
"Great! There's a nice place downtown. I'll pick you up at your place, sound good?"  
"Yeah. But, uh, it's not too expensive right?" He heard Akaashi give a small chuckle.  
"Don't worry about it Kageyama. I'll pay." He said. Kageyama felt like such a burden, always making Akaashi pay when they went out.  
"Well, if you're sure..."  
"I am. Now I have to get back to work soon, so I'll see you later!"  
"Okay, see you." The call ended and Kageyama, sitting on his couch at home, went back to watching his previous college volleyball team play a match. His old team was winning, and in a way, he felt proud of them. But also envious, jealous that he wasn't there with them. He let the game play but only half payed attention to it, choosing to flip through social media on his phone to pass the time until Akaashi would pick him up for lunch.


	7. A date with a stalker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK AN UPDATE
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter since it took so long. Maybe I won't take another entire month to post a new chapter??? Idk I'm sorry. I don't have a definite outcome for this fic yet but I am tossing up some ideas so I don't know how many more chapters there will be or hold long it will take. AHHH okay that's enough talking, please enjoy!

Akaashi was worried. He had just gotten off the phone with Kageyama and something didn't feel right. The boys voice had seemed different somehow, but Akaashi couldn't place his finger on what it was, but it put him on edge. 

The past week had be completely hectic, what with multiple photoshoots and a meeting, and then a fitting for a new line of clothes for a brand he was contracted with. 

It was eleven in the morning and, in all honesty, Akaashi had only just gotten out of bed. The night before he had been up late at a shoot and got home past midnight. This was his first day to sleep in all week. He ran a hand through his black tangles of hair before dragging his feet to the kitchen. He knew he would be eating lunch with Kageyama soon so he only made one cup of coffee. He added a spoon of sugar, but nothing more, liking his coffee simple. Sunlight filtered in through the windows and a slight chill permeated the room. Akaashi decided it was probably time to get dressed. 

 

The breeze outside ruffled Akaashi's raven hair. He stood outside a small, local ramen shop, waiting outside for Kageyama. It was almost twelve so the boy should arrive soon. People passed by to and fro all around Akaashi and birds fluttered up and down from the trees above. There was a nearby park and though Akaashi hadn't planned it, he though he might take Kageyama and go for a walk since it was so nice out. 

He was alerted by someone clearing their throat near him and he turned to see Kageyama standing there. When Akkashi saw him he smiled largely, Kageyama returning the gesture but his smile was a small one. The boy looked a bit tired, but Akaashi just figured maybe he hadn't been getting enough sleep. He made a mental note to remind Kageyama to go to bed early tonight. 

When it came to fashion, Akaashi wouldn't lie, he liked looking good for every occasion, including simply going out to lunch. But when it came to Kageyama, he found himself always trying to dress down a little. He could tell after only a day of knowing him that the boy wasn't very well off. He felt like it would be a bit rude and insensitive of him to dress very fashionably when Kageyama chose to wear ripped jeans with a stain on the knee and a tee-shirt that looked about five years old. Maybe he was just being pretentious but he didn't want to make the other uncomfortable around him. 

The two walked together into the shop. After sitting down and ordering, Akkashi got the sudden feeling of being watched. He assumed another person in the restaurant was just staring at him so he dismissed it but the feeling didn't go away. 

"How have you been, Kageyama?"

"O-oh, uh, fine I guess." He mumbled, playing with the hem of his shirt. Something about that didn't sound quite truthful. 

"How about work?" He tried. 

"It's been the same as usual I guess." He replied in the same tone. Akaashi could feel some awkward tension rising but didn't know what to do to stop it. Thankfully, Kageyama spoke up. 

"Um, w-what about you? How've you been?" Akaashi smiled, glad he asked. He told Kageyama all about how hectic the past week had been and how excited he was to be modeling a brand new clothing line. It seemed with every sentence, Kageyamas smile grew just a tiny bit bigger. The thought made Akaashi happy. 

Their bowls of ramen were placed in front of them and they said a quick thanks before digging in. As he ate, Akaashi once again was pierced with the feeling of being watched. He decided he needed to very discreetly look behind him. He stopped eating for a moment and turned away from Kageyama to fake-cough into his elbow, turning enough to see the people sitting behind him. There were only three and one of them had definitely turned their head away from Akaashi and Kageyama as soon as Akaashi turned around. He looked to be a young adult like himself and had brown, fluffy hair under a baseball hat. His eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses with a glare on them so he couldn't see the man's eyes. Akaashi turned back to his food and tried to ignore the strange man but as soon as he turned back around he felt the stare again. His concern must have shown on his face because Kageyama leaned over towards him. 

"Are you okay, Akaashi?" He asked quietly. Akaashi decided to alert Kageyama to the man staring at them. 

"Do you recognize him? Try not to let him know you're looking at him." Akaashi whispered as Kageyama stretched his neck just enough to glance at the person sitting down and staring at them. Kageyamas skin seemed to go pale and go red at the same time. Blush dusted his cheeks as he turned back. 

"Who is that Kageyama?" 

"J-just someone from my old college. I can't believe he's here stalking me." 

"Do you think he has ill intentions towards you?" Akaashi asked worriedly. Kageyama shook his head. 

"No, he's not a bad person. We should probably just ignore him." 

 

The two finished their meal and payed and left the ramen shop. Once they were a good distance away, Akkashi began leading Kageyama to the park where they could just relax for a while. 

"So, who was that? he asked as they strolled down the sidewalk. The crowds of people around them slowly thinned as the day grew older. 

"His name is Oikawa. He was on my volleyball team in college as our main setter. I'm not sure why he was there, probably just a coincidence." Kageyama looked over at a swarm of birds that had gathered around an elderly person feeding them. Once they were in the park, the two found an empty bench amongst a clot of trees so they were partially hidden, giving them some privacy. 

"So you and him aren't enemies or anything?" Kageyama's face scrunched up slightly. 

"No. At least I don't think so. He seems to care somewhat for my well being." Akaashi hummed in response and placed his arm around Kageyamas waist, laying his head on the boys shoulder and getting comfortable. He smelled a bit like peppermint. It was warm and somehow just sitting there in silence, listening to birds and the far off voices of other people was very relaxing. Akaashi might have drifted off if it weren't for Kageyama intereupting the silence. 

"Akaashi, I promise I'll tell you about what happened in college soon. I think I'm almost ready to open up about it. I've never really had the chance to tell anyone my feelings so I think I'm going to soon, but not right now." He said quietly. Akaashi nodded his head. He wondered how long Kageyama had had to keep all his thoughts and emotions to himself because he never had anyone to share them with. But for now, he was glad to just sit in the peaceful park. Kageyama seemed completely content for the first time that evening as he glanced up at him. On a whim, he reached his head up and landed a kiss on Kageyama's cheek. The raven-haired boy blushed, and smiled at the sun setting behind the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you to everyone that comments! It means a lot to me, even if I don't reply I probably saw it so thanks you!


	8. Important phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama makes an important phone call and Akaashi receives one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra long chapter and early update for you since there might be a bit of a longer-than-usual wait for the next update. Next month seems like it MIGHT be busy for me but if not, then I'll update on a normal schedule. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!

Once it had begun to get dark, Akaashi had walked Kageyama back home, where the two shared a quick, light kiss on the doorstep. Kageyama closed the door to his apartment after saying goodbye and let out a breath. It seemed like it had been forever since he felt so light. One part of his mind wondered when things would become more physical between him and Akaashi but he felt his cheeks go red at just the thought of it, so he pushed that away for later. There was another thing on his mind at the moment. He whipped out his phone and scrolled to a contact he hadn't used in a very long time. He didn't care that it was late, Oikawa had some explaining to do. The line connected after three rings. 

"Ah, Tobio. Strange of you to call, is there something wrong?" He chirped innocently into the phone. Kageyama was having none of it. 

"Oikawa-san, why the hell were you stalking me? And don't try to lie and say you weren't, I'm not an idiot!" He yelled quietly into the phone, not wanting to disturb others in the surrounding apartments but wanting to convey his annoyance. 

"....Tobio, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to eavesdrop. Truthfully, I was out and I saw you and another person so I was curious and followed you." he confessed. "Though I must say, congratulations on getting into a relationship!" 

Kageyama sighed. "I forgive you, but please don't stalk me. It's creepy. And weird." He said matter-of-factly. "Well, that's all. Goodnight Oik-" he was cut off by a yelp. 

"Wait, wait Tobio! D-don't go just yet, how have you been? It's been forever since I've really spoken to you. How's life?" He said with a slightly false-sounding enthusiasm. 

"Um, I'm okay I guess," he hesitated saying more, thinking about the complete slump he had been in in the past week or so. He could use someone to talk to about things, about himself and about Akaashi. He'd never really considered it before, but perhaps, thought they were once rivals, he and Oikawa could become friends. The idea seemed foreign but the rational part of Kageyama's mind shorted out and he jumped for it. 

"...no, honestly the past week has been really shitty. And probably a while before that too." Kageyama plopped down on his rugged sofa, getting comfy before continuing.   
"Things are rough and I'm almost always tight on money. But, as you said, I am in a relationship and it's probably what's keeping me sane right now." he finished. He knew that when he came to his senses the next day he would regret spilling so much of his personal thoughts and dilemmas but right now, it felt really good to let it out to someone, even Oikawa. 

"Wow, I had no idea... Are you eating enough? Do you need anything? I'm still your senpai you know, if you ever need anything you should ask me." Kageyama could almost see the pout on Oikawa's face. The thought almost made him grin a little. 

"I sometimes skip a meal, usually because I forget, but sometimes because I don't have anything..." he admitted. A heavy weight on his chest felt like it was lifting just slightly and he started to think maybe he made a good choice.   
"Um, Oikawa-san, I'm sorry if this is sudden but we can be considered friends, right?" He asked nervously. He heard an undignified squawk on the other end of the phone. 

"How could you even ask that? Of COURSE we're friends! I'm offended you would think otherwise!" Oikawa sounded officially offended and Kageyama really did smile this time.   
"And drop the honorifics, it's getting weird."

"At least you're not calling me 'Tobio-chan' anymore." Kageyama shot back feeling lighter than he had in a while. Today had been his first good day in in a week or more. He stretched out like a cat on the couch and sighed. 

"Ah, I miss that nickname! Anyway, tell about your boyfriend." Oikawa said the word "boyfriend" in a very dramatic, drawn out way. Kageyama blushed a bit. 

"Well, he's very kind, caring, and patient, and I enjoy talking to him. He works as a model so he gets-"

"A MODEL?!" Oikawa interrupted with a loud yell. 

"Yes, he makes quite a lot of money."

"I'm sure, with looks like those- wait, he's not your sugar daddy is he?" Oikawa said suddenly. Kageyama felt himself go completely red with embarrassment as even the implication that he was using Akaashi for his money. 

"N-no, no! Of course not, I would never do that!" Kageyama insisted, pulling his knees to his chest on the couch. He turned on the tv to some random program playing an anime he didn't recognize and turned the volume down just enough to be background noise so it wasn't entirely quiet. 

"Suuure." Oikawa drawled in in playful sarcasm, Kageyama knew he was just joking. 

"Anyway, he has been treating me to food quite often, that's usually what we do on our dates." Kageyama hoped that Akaashi didn't think he was using him. 

"Well good, I don't know if you've noticed but you're as skinny as a stick!" 

"Well, ever since I stopped having to train, I haven't really taken time to keep in shape..." He trailed off, knowing they were both thinking about college.   
"I hope you're doing well on the team, by the way." Kageyama said, wanting not to make things awkward. 

"O-oh, yes, I'm still the main setter! No one has taken my place yet, it's a miracle!" Oikawa chuckled at the end. 

"It's not really, you're the main setter because you're good. You deserve that spot." He said genuinely. Kageyama was no longer upset with not getting to be the setter in college. It had been so long, it didn't make sense to hold a grudge anymore. 

"Oh, stop being mushy!" He could hear the flustered tone of Oikawa's voice from complimenting him.   
"Anyway, I should go now. It's getting late and I have homework to do."

"Goodnight Oikawa. I'm glad I got to speak to you. I feel a weight has been lifted off my chest." 

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Goodnight!"

 

Kageyama yawned heavily, groaning as he got up from his comfortable position on the couch. Today had been a bit of a wake up call, and he suddenly realized he needed to wash his laundry and there was trash scattered about his apartment and he needed to do the dishes and probably needed a shower. Kageyama yawned and decided he might as well get some stuff done before he retired for the night. 

 

\-----

 

Akaashi shrugged his jacket off in the genkan of his house. The pale green of the walls was not only calming but welcoming. He took his time taking off his shoes and stepping into the kitchen and stretching his back. A cup of tea sounded nice to Akaashi reached for the tin but was interrupted by a his phone. The retro music ringtone meant it could only be one person. Akaashi sighed as he answered the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hey hey hey, Akaashi!" A loud voice exclaimed on the other end of the phone. Akaashi cringed and held the cell phone between his ear and shoulder and continued making his tea. 

"Not so loud please, Bokuto-san. Now is there something you needed?" 

"Yeah! Kuroo and I worked things out and got you a job." 

"Okay, go on." Akaashi put the kettle of water on the stove and leaned back, waiting for it to begin boiling. 

"It's at the beach! It'll only be a three day trip, but if you really don't want to do it, we can refuse the offer. I just thought it would be a nice time for you to relax a little between work. You've been busy lately and deserve a break!" Bokuto enthused rapidly. Akaashi considered this; a trip to the beach would be nice, even if it was mostly for work. He could use some time to just unwind. Bokuto's words interrupted his thoughts. 

"Aaaand, you could bring your boyfriend." Akaashi didn't have to see Bokuto to know he was waggling his eyebrows in that way of his. Akaashi blushed slightly at the thought of spending a weekend at the beach with Tobio. He found himself smiling at the thought. His mind quickly took a turn though at the thought of the two of them sleeping together for the first time. It was sure to be romantic... Akaashi cut those thoughts at the root, reminding himself that he was still on the phone with Bokuto. 

"That would be nice." He mumbled. He really wanted this now. 

"Really? Awesome! I'll accept the contract and get everything ready. This is next week, and are you gonna bring Kageyama?" 

"I am, if he can come." Akaashi really hoped he could. 

"Okay we'll get back to me when you know. I know you're tired so I'll go now, bye Akaashi!" Bokuto said, hanging up before Akaashi could get another word in. 

"Okay then..." He muttered to himself. He jumped when the kettle behind his qhostled quite suddenly. Akaashi only had one thing on his mind as he prepared his tea, and that was the image of Kageyama, naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone slap Akaashi for having pervy thoughts


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--LONG NOTES--
> 
> I am so so so sorry that this is so late. I've had a bit of writing block and not knowing what should happen next so it's been hard for me to write. Also I was sick a few weeks ago as well as having been very busy with school and events. I wanted to get this chapter out sooner but it just didn't happen. So because I'm posting it now, I actually wanted it to be longer so it's shorter than I would like. So sorry for a kinda short chapter. I'll try harder to get the next one out faster and be more diligent with my writing. Also note that this chapter wasn't read over or checked for spelling mistakes! I'm also sorry for that. This past month and a half my mental state has been more of a mess than usual so that's another thing hindering my writing. One more thing, my last chapter I posted didn't get many comments at all and that's a huge thing. If you guys want me to get chapters out faster, comments seriously help my motivation because the remind me that people actually want to read this. Even a short comment like "I really liked this!" Is really nice to see and makes me so happy. So please, I hope you enjoy this and if you do, please leave a comment! I apologize once again for all my mistakes mentioned above.

Because of the week Kageyama had had previously, he stayed up late cleaning his apartment and doing other chores. He got his sheets and laundry ready to take to the laundromat the next day, swept and mopped all the floors, dusted any visible surfaces, wiped down his kitchen counters, took out all the trash, and made sure most everything like books or tandem articles of clothing were put up where they belonged. It took him a few hours to do all this and by the time he was done, his eyes were drooping and it was almost two am. He quickly changes into sleepwear and blacked out as soon as he settled in bed. 

 

Kageyama woke up in the morning almost not remembering the cleaning he had done the day before. His eyes felt heavy, and it was still hard to drag himself out of bed, but he felt accomplished. Today he would get groceries. He got his biweekly paycheck a few days earlier and now could afford his basic needs. 

 

Kageyama was headed out the door for work when his phone rang. Wondering who would call so early, he looked at the screen. Ah.   
"Hello Keiji." He answered into the receiver, making his way down the sidewalk after locking the door behind him. There was silence on the other side of the phone. Oh, he had just used Akaashi's first name. Kageyama blushed and was about to apologize but didn't get the chance. 

"G-good morning, Tobio!" Akaashi sounded rather cheery. Usually he had a mostly straight resting face but Kageyama could imagine him grinning slightly. 

"You've never called early like this. What's up? I'm on my way to work." 

"Okay so, I have some kind of- okay, really big news to share that involves you." Akaashi enthused. Kageyama has never heard him so excited. 

"Well, what is it?" That came out slightly harsher than Kageyama meant it to, he hoped Akaashi didn't notice. 

"I really hope this isn't too soon, or sudden. But, I was offered a modeling job on the coast for an ocean shoot. It'll be a week long trip and, well.... I was told I could bring you if I wanted since I would have some down-time. So, if you'd like to go-"

"Yes, I'd love to!" Kageyama cut off Akaashi's nervous rambling with a red-faced shout. People around him stared. The though of a week alone with Akaashi on the beach sounded extremely relaxing and romantic. He could use a week off work. 

"Oh, thank god. I was really hoping you'd say yes. It's next week so I'm sorry for the short notice. We'll be leaving on Sunday so you only have three days to get ready. I understand if it's too sudden." Akaashi said sadly like he expected Kageyama to decline. 

"No, I really want to come. I'll tell my boss about it today. I don't care what it takes, I'll come." Kageyama felt like his heart would burst and wished the walk to work would take longer except he'd be late. He now couldn't wait for the weekend to come. 

"That's good to hear! I'll probably text you later then. Love you, bye!" Akkashi said and hung up before Kageyama could reply. For a moment his mouth hung slightly open and he felt his face heat up quickly. Akaashi had said "love you" there at the end. Butterflies filled Kageyamas stomach as he put away his phone and entered into the post office. 

The next two days seemed to go by so slowly and finally, Saturday evening, Kageyamas room was a mess with him growing things around to get packed for the trip on Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you leave a comment it really motivates me to write more which means faster updates! Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Going on a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the war
> 
> Sorry my chapter titles are so lame. 
> 
> !!!Ok so quick thing before you start reading: I've kinda been struggling with writing this fic because I have trouble writing the dialogue between Kageyama and Akkashi and I always feel like it ends up dry and boring. If kinda lost my enthusiasm for the ship and this fic in general and I didn't know what to do but after reading the latest chapter of "Rules" by ConesOfDunshire (an amazing bokuaka fic pls go read it) it somehow inspired me to better writing and I'm going to try to pick this back up and try harder to update faster and write better content. 
> 
> Ok enjoy the story kids

Because of the week Kageyama had had previously, he stayed up late cleaning his apartment and doing other chores. He got his sheets and laundry ready to take to the laundromat the next day, swept and mopped all the floors, dusted any visible surfaces, wiped down his kitchen counters, took out all the trash, and made sure most everything like books or tandem articles of clothing were put up where they belonged. It took him a few hours to do all this and by the time he was done, his eyes were drooping and it was almost two am. He quickly changes into sleepwear and blacked out as soon as he settled in bed. 

 

Kageyama woke up in the morning almost not remembering the cleaning he had done the day before. His eyes felt heavy, and it was still hard to drag himself out of bed, but he felt accomplished. Today he would get groceries. He got his biweekly paycheck a few days earlier and now could afford his basic needs. 

 

Kageyama was headed out the door for work when his phone rang. Wondering who would call so early, he looked at the screen. Ah.   
"Hello Keiji." He answered into the receiver, making his way down the sidewalk after locking the door behind him. There was silence on the other side of the phone. Oh, he had just used Akaashi's first name. Kageyama blushed and was about to apologize but didn't get the chance. 

"G-good morning, Tobio!" Akaashi sounded rather cheery. Usually he had a mostly straight resting face but Kageyama could imagine him grinning slightly. 

"You've never called early like this. What's up? I'm on my way to work." 

"Okay so, I have some kind of- okay, really big news to share that involves you." Akaashi enthused. Kageyama has never heard him so excited. 

"Well, what is it?" That came out slightly harsher than Kageyama meant it to, he hoped Akaashi didn't notice. 

"I really hope this isn't too soon, or sudden. But, I was offered a modeling job on the coast for an ocean shoot. It'll be a week long trip and, well.... I was told I could bring you if I wanted since I would actually have a good bit of free time. So, if you'd like to go-"

"Yes, I'd love to!" Kageyama cut off Akaashi with a red-faced shout. People around him stared. The though of a week alone with Akaashi on the beach sounded extremely relaxing and romantic and made his cheeks tinge a light pink. He could use a week off work. 

"Oh, thank god. I was really hoping you'd say yes. It's next week so I'm sorry for the short notice. We'll be leaving on Sunday so you only have three days to get ready. I understand if it's too sudden." Akaashi said sadly like he expected Kageyama to decline. 

"No, I really want to come. I'll tell my boss about it today. I don't care what it takes, I'll come." Kageyama felt like his heart would burst and wished the walk to work would take longer except he'd be late. He now couldn't wait for the weekend to come. 

"That's good to hear! I'll probably text you later then. Love you, bye!" Akkashi said and hung up before Kageyama could reply. For a moment his mouth hung slightly open and he felt his face heat up quickly. Akaashi had said "love you" there at the end. Butterflies filled Kageyamas stomach as he put away his phone and entered into the post office. 

The next two days seemed to go by so slowly and finally, Saturday evening, Kageyamas room was a mess with him throwing things around to get packed for the trip on Sunday. As he tossed things around he began to overthink. 

"What if it's too early? Obviously we're going to be sleeping together but is that okay? What if he wants to-to have sex with me? I've never done that before... Oh god what if I do something stupid and he decides I'm really annoying and he doesn't like me anymore?! The rest of the trip would be super awkward! What if-" 

Kageyamas phone buzzed on his bed. A call from Akaashi. Feeling unusually nervous, he answered. 

"Hey, Keiji." He greeted, trying to keep a steady tone. 

"Hey, ready for tomorrow? I'm really excited!" And he did sound very excited over the phone. It was rare to hear so much emotion from Akaashi. 

"Yeah, I'm actually packing right now." Kageyama grunted as he almost tripped over the mess he was making. 

"Oh, great! I'm already packed but we'll come to pick you up around ten so be ready by then."

"Alright." 

"So they have a thing at the resort where you can go and pet Dolphins and if nothing else we have to-" 

Akaashi began to ramble on about all the things you could do at the retreat. Kageyama listened attentively and responded when necessary. He only wished he could see Akaashi in person. He sounded like he probably looked really cute right now. Akaashi usually held a blank or bored resting face but Kageyama knew when he would get excited or talk about something he loved his expression changed entirely. Raised eyebrows accentuated pink lips open in a slight smile and a blush on his cheeks, with subtle hand gestures. 

He heard Akkashi's throat clear after a few minutes of talking about how they "definitely have to go to that smoothie place, Tobio,". 

"Anyway, I'll let you go now and finish packing. I really can't wait." Akkashi said in a normal tone of voice now. Kageyama hid his anxieties from showing in his voice. He hoped the trip went well.   
"Okay, I can't wait either. I've never been on a trip like this before. But I'll finish packing now, my room is a complete mess. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Okay, goodnight Tobio." There was a certain softness in Akkashi's voice that sent. Tingle up Kageyamas spine. He hoped he made Akkashi feel like that too. 

"Goodnight Keiji."

Kageyama hung up and decided he should really try and clean up a little. Once he had decided which clothes to bring, he tidied up his room and finished packing. 

 

_____________

 

As Kageyama stood in the entry of his apartment, he figured he'd never been more nervous about anything in his life. It was fifteen til ten and Kageyama was packed and ready to go. He'd triple-checked his suitcase to really make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and brushed his teeth twice to make sure his breath didn't smell. He had on a pair of grey shorts and an old blue tshirt with a logo for some brand that was so faded you couldn't hardly read it anymore. But Kageyama liked it because the shirt was really soft. 

He couldn't stop playing with his hands as he just stood there waiting. He began pacing back and forth for ten straight minutes until he nearly jumped out of his skin as the doorbell rang. He was at the door in 0.5 seconds. 

Kageyama felt his soul leave him. Akkashi wore a _fitted_ dark blue short with a few white stripes across the middle and khaki shorts that were half-thigh length. Over that he wore a white crochet vest sort of thing and a pair of stylish sunglasses sat atop his prefectly windblown hair. Kageyama though if he tried to pull off an outfit like that he would look like a complete fool but it looked so good on Akkashi, who topped off the look with a small smile. 

"Ready to go?" He asked as he stepped inside. Kageyama hadn't even realized he'd moved out of the way to let the other in. 

"Y-yeah, you look great by the way." Kageyama felt embarrassment color his cheeks but couldn't bring himself to care. Akkashi tried to hide the blush on his face as he turned to pick up some of Kageyamas luggage. 

"Thank you. You as well." He said quietly. Kageyama always stuttered when he got flustered or embarrassed but Akkashi, instead of stuttering, simply got very quiet. Kageyama thought that was cute. 

They both got all Kageyamas luggage to a van waiting outside rather than the usual car since the luggage definitely wouldn't have fit in the smaller vehicle. Once that was done, they both climbed into their seats, legs and arms brushing softly. Kageyama smiled at the contact and Akkashi looked away as he reached out to connect their hands for the ride to the airport. Kageyama felt a small thing bubble up in his chest and stomach as the car took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my writing was better in this chapter than others so please leave feedback on what you thought! I tried to be a lot more expressive of Kageyamas feelings and stuff. My writing felt so flat but hopefully this is better.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because I love akakage and there isn't much fanfiction or art for this lovely ship. I'm planning for this to be a rather big fic, so I'm hoping people stick around to read it and be patient with me, as I am not good at regular updates. Please be patient with me and leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe if you want to be notified when I get the next chapter out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
